Display apparatuses are recently replaced by thin flat panel display apparatuses that are portable. Among flat panel display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emission display apparatuses that have a wider viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and faster response rates than other display apparatuses and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display apparatuses.